Awkward
by Mezinka
Summary: After an unforgetable one night stand, Leon's work life won't be quite the same. Leon/Sheva
1. Hey, Soul Sister!

New York City, concrete jungle from which dreams are made of, to Leon Scott Kennedy this was true. Well, it would've been true had his relationship with Claire Redfield worked out but unfortunately Claire couldn't adapt to life in a big, bustling city. Just as well, Leon really didn't want to move to the middle of nowhere where watching corn grow was everyone's favourite past time.

The sky was a deep shade of grey, which meant that there would be a down pour at any second. Of course, it always seemed to rain on such beautiful days which hindered Leon's plans of going out, getting drunk, and finding the next pseudo attractive woman to sleep with. Not that it really hindered his plans, but the rain seemed to make everything linger such as the smell of smoke, the smell of cheap liquor, the smell of sex, and even the woman he'd slept with. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get any of those things to leave.

Lighting up another cigarette, Leon walked to his window, for a moment he got lost in the beautiful sea of green, pink and white trees that surrounded his window. Central Park was truly gorgeous in spring, he almost wished that he had someone to share this beauty with. Unfortunately, Leon wasn't here to find love or even to find compansionship, he was here on another mission; to watch over and protect Ashley Graham while she attended New York University. Leon hated this girl with a deep passion; she was obnoxiously annoying and always seemed to make unwanted sexual advances towards him.

Luckily for Leon, the president had paid for his spacious loft in Midtown Manhattan and Ashley was tucked away in Lower Manhattan in some private dorm. He rarely had to see the annoying tramp and he wanted to keep it like that.

The smell of smoke and cheap whiskey filled Leon's nostrils as soon as he stepped foot into the bar. It was a Tuesday night, and there were only a few people in there; mostly men, until she caught his eye; she was sitting at the bar nursing her whiskey on the rocks. The dim lighting seemed to make her skin glow, her hair was slightly messy and in her face, from this, he could tell this was tonight's lucky winner.

"Buy you a drink?" Leon took the seat next to the woman.

"No thanks." The woman replied in her heavy accent.

"Oh c'mon, a beautiful woman doesn't need to be buying her own drinks. C'mon the next one is on me, I promise." a smiled slipped on the woman's face. "Thanks, I suppose." She replied.

"I'm Leon." He held his hand out, initiating a handshake.

"Sheva." She accepted his hand.

"So Sheva, whats a beautiful woman like you doing in a dump like this on a Tuesday night?" Leon signalled for the bartender to come over. "Jack and Coke for me and… " he turned to Sheva. "Whiskey on the rocks." she told him. "… and a whiskey on the rocks for the beautiful woman." He winked at her.

"So back to my question, what are you doing here on a Tuesday night, alone?" He repeated the question.

"Just flew into town, had a miserable flight and I needed something to relieve the stress. Whats your excuse?" She flipped the question on him.

"Just got off of work and needed something to remind me why I'm still alive." Leon shrugged his shoulders, nodding a 'thank you' to the bartender.

"To a good night. Cheers." They tapped their glasses together and before Leon knew, Sheva had already downed her drink. Leon liked this girl already, she was a pro when it came to drinking.

"What do you do?" Sheva asked, pushing her glass aside so the bartender could give her a refill.

"Umm, I own a smoke shop in the village…" Leon lied. He never told anyone that was a government agent for two reasons; one, no one would believe him and two, that would really fuck him over in the long run.

"Intresting, I'm a journalist." She lied.

"Hmm maybe you can come back to my place for a little one on one interview?" Leon hinted with a slight smirk on his face. Hopefully, she'd be too drunk enough to realise what he actually meant by that.

"I'd love too." Smiled Sheva.

"Hurry up." Sheva whined as she propped herself up against the wall in the hallway. The way back to the apartment was hot and heavy, they kept stopping for a quick makeout session filled with intense groping. Which left both of them pretty hot and bothered.

"Almost got it." Leon said as he fumbled with the keys to his apartment, he cursed himself for being this drunk, he had to close one eye to see straight and held the key up in the air to make sure it was the right one.

"GOT IT!" He exclaimed as he heard the click of the lock.

Pulling Sheva inside, Leon wasted little to no time on removing Sheva's leather jacket and her army green halter top, leaving her in a black strapless bra that barely held her ample breasts together. He slid her hair out of its elastic holder and steped back to admire the beauty that was Sheva.

Placing wet kisses down her lips, chin, neck, and chest, Leon unhooked the black bra and watched as the bra fell to the ground. Now leaving the beautiful woman completely nude from the waist up. "So perfect.." He purred as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth and slightly tugging at her nipple ring. Silent moans escaped from Sheva's mouth while her hands went for Leon's belt buckle. His hard cock was pressing against her thigh and quite frankily, it was turning her on even more.

"Help me with this" Sheva whispered into Leon's ear. His lustful blue eyes locked with Sheva's smokey hazel eyes before sliding his hand to his belt, unbuckling and unbuttoning his pants with one swift motion.

"What about my shirt?" Leon asked, lust deep in his voice. With that, Sheva ripped his shirt off and threw the rag across the room. "Don't worry about it now." She smiled and slowly dropped to her knees. Sliding his pants down, she smiled at the buldge that was trapped in his boxers. "This is all for me?" She teased, flicking her tongue to taste the saltiness that was embedded in the front of his boxers.

"That's good, baby. You know what to do." He leaned against the front door, he lowered his boxers allowing his cock to spring forward. "It likes you." He joked, smearing the precum on her lips. "Now be a good girl and take it in your mouth." there was a hint of dominance in his voice.

Obeying Leon's order, Sheva took the fully erect organ into her mouth. At first she wasn't sure if she'd be able to fit him in her mouth without hitting her gag reflex, little by little she was able to fit him in fully into her mouth, the tip of his cock touching the back of her throat.

Leon had never felt so much pleasure as he did now. He wasn't suure if it was the liquor or the fact that he had a beautiful woman going down on him. But whatever it was, it was making him feel damn good for now or until the liquor wore off and instead of finding a smoking hot woman he would find Shrek laying next to him. Shaking the thought from his clouded mind, Leon gasped as he felt Sheva's tongue swirling around the tip and base of his cock.

Leon leaned his head back as the pleasure engulfed his body. He placed his right hand on the back of Sheva's held as to hold her in place. A grunt escaped Leon's throat as he felt his body tightening up. His breathing turned into panting and his eyes were tightly close. Muttering curse words, he felt himself cuming into the warm moisture of Sheva's mouth. Taking a moment to regain his composure, Leon looked down at Sheva who was smiling up at him. There was a decent amount of cum on her chin but it wasn't her fault, Leon never had good aim when it came to things like that.

"Sorry about your chin" Leon muttered he pulled up his boxers. "The bathroom is in the back, if you wanna wash that off." He informed her but was silenced when Sheva wiped the remainder off her chin with her fingers and sucked them clean.

After witnessing that, Leon thought he was in love. Not many women that he had been with were willing to swallow, especially what would be left on their chin.

"Take your pants off." He growled, leading her to the bedroom. Once in the bedroom, Leon gently pushed Sheva on the bed, helping the brunette slide off her pants along with the black and purple thong she had on. Sinking to his knees, Leon forcefully held Sheva's legs open by her knees, exposing a shaved and very wet pussy. Smiling to himself, Leon teased the young woman by gently blowing cool air into her pussy, when she began to writhe on the bed, he darted his tongue towards her wet slit and began to tease at her clit by gently brushing his teeth on the sensitive pink nub. Leon's tongue slid up and down Sheva wet pussy numerous times before sliding into her, causing Sheva to gasp and grasp onto the cotton bedsheets. "My God, Leon!" She cried in ecstasy.

Ignoring her cries of passion, Leon pushed his tongue deeper into Sheva, lapping up all of the sweet nectar that she offered. His tongue slowly slid back up to her clit, tracing imaginary circles. He slid a finger into Sheva's warm tightness, then a second. His slender fingers seemed to be devoured by Sheva's hungry pussy. His fingers and tongue worked in sync as he tried his best to give the gorgeous woman an orgasm that she would never forget.

"Shit Leon," Sheva's voice was shakey. ", I'm about to cum!" A moan got caught in the back of her throat when she felt Leon's fingers hit her g-spot. No man that she had ever been with was able to find her g-spot, and she was starting to think that it was nonexistent.

"Cum for me you dirty whore." Leon asserted as he forced his fingers deeper inside of Sheva. "You better cum for daddy!" He leered at her. "Leon, its soo close, I'm almost there, daddy." She whimpered, rolling her nipples in between her fingers. Soon, her body began to tremble, her breaths were short and ragged, and her toes curled she was having an earth shattering orgasm, one she had always read about but never witnessed first hand until now, Leon's mouth and chin was completely covered in Sheva's sweet juice. Not only did Leon give her an amazing orgasm, he was also able to make her squirt.

"God Leon, that was amazing." she smiled as she laid there in complete awe.

Giving her another wink, Leon rose from his knees and walked to the bathroom, washing the last of Sheva from off his face.

"I hope you're ready for the best part of--" Leon was silenced when he saw Sheva asleep on his bed. The young woman was out like a light, her snores grew louder and louder.

"Shit." He muttered to himself. Sighing, he grabbed a towel from the dresser and decided that now would be the best time to take a shower, he would be able to enjoy the hot water that would relax his tired, sore mucles.

While he wasn't able to fuck the young woman, Leon was able to get off from a great blowjob and get Sheva off with his talented mouth. At least it would be a one night stand and neither one would have to see each other again.


	2. Ironic

The violent humming of a blackberry scared Leon out of his sleep.. His vision was blurred and his head was pounding, what the hell had happened last night? And where was the woman he had slept with?

Reaching for the nightstand, Leon felt for his phone, which was still violently vibrating.

"Kennedy." He said groggily.

"Kennedy, get your ass up and ready.. Meet me at city hall and don't be late!" President Graham barked, with that, Leon heard the click of the phone and sighed.

What a way to start the day.

The sun seemed to shine relentlessly, for Leon it felt that for every block he walked the rays was getting brighter and hotter; The dark sunglasses he wore did little to relieve the stinging in his eyes. His water bottle was just about empty but his thirst was still unquenchable. Leon couldn't believe that he reporting to work with a hangover, especially since he'd be dealing with Ashley Graham.

One lesson Leon learned; never go drinking on a Tuesday night.

The few steps that led to the city hall were nothing more than a hop and a skip but for Leon it seemed like he was climbing a mountain. Groaning, the attractive agent climbed each step with complete caution.

After reaching the top stair, Leon doubled over trying to catch his breath, not to mention to try to stop himself from vomiting.

"Pull it together, Kennedy!" President Graham said as he walked over to Leon, patting his shoulder.

"I'm tryin' sir." Leon miserably muttered.

"Alright Kennedy, enough with the small talk. The reason I called you hear- my precious princess..."

Leon rolled his eyes.. There was nothing precious about Ashley and she was far from a princess., she was barely a lady.

"... Is in danger of being kidnapped again. Unfortunately, you can't monitor her while she is in the dorm so, we've decided to set you up with a partner. Unbeknownst to Ashley, your partner will report to you when things are a little too suspicious." President Graham explained.

"A partner?" Leon asked.

If there was one thing that he learned, always work by yourself.

"Yes Kennedy, a partner." President Graham repeated. "Ah, there she is right now."

The two men stood there in silence as they waited for Leon's new partner to make her way over to them. A familiar face approached the two men, while Leon tried to put his finger on where he knew her from, he just couldn't. He thought long and hard but was completely clueless. All he knew that she was gorgeous.

"Nice to see you Agent Alomar..." President Graham extended his hand for a handshake then focused his attention back to Leon. "Kennedy, this is your new partner Sheva Alomar."

"Sheva Alomar... Shev-! SHIT!" Leon's eyes popped out of his head as he blushed a deep shade of crimson. That was the woman from last night!

The embarrassment was evident on Sheva's side too. As they shook hands (again) her eyes never left the ground. It was obvious that they had some contact before today. Sensing that the two agents had already knew each other, President Graham didn't ask any questions. He gave both of the agents a report on the recent threats against Ashley then reviewed the mission with both of the agents before ending the meeting abruptly.

This was something that Leon was going to have to get used to, he never slept with the women he worked with. This was going to be an awkward partnership, they both knew it.


	3. Need You NOW!

Boy, talk about awkward. The man that she had an embarrassing one night stand with turned out to be her partner. She wanted to block out that embarrassing night forever but as long as she worked with Leon, she knew that she'd never be able to live that down.

Sheva had arrived at the dorm that Ashley was staying at. She had heard from Leon that she was annoying little brat that was nearly impossible to be with. Sheva thought that Leon was just exaggerating, no one could be that bad, really.

"Hi, I'm your new roommate, Sheva." She smiled at the young blonde teenager in front of her. Ashley look unimpressed. "Yeah, I heard I was getting a new roommate. I'm Ashley." She said with a bit of arrogance in her voice.

The African woman knew that this wasn't going to be easy. Just from the first sentence, she knew that Leon was right, Ashley was a brat.

Night had fallen fast and Sheva was tired. All she cared about to curling up in her bed and just falling fast asleep. Unfortunately, Ashley didn't feel the same way.

"Well Ashley, I'm off to bed, I have to be up early tomorrow morning. I've got work before school." The African woman yawned.

"Mmmhmm" Came Ashley's response, obviously she didn't care.

Sheva slid into her bed and sighed, this bed was almost more comfortable than the one she had back home. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the silence that was lingering in the dorm. Soon, the silence ended when she heard footsteps and the opening and closing of doors, then came the loud music.

"Whatever it is you're doing, stop it." Sheva said through grit teeth. She tried to sound as calm as possible.

Simply ignoring her, Ashley continued rummaging through the spacious dorm. She was looking for something to wear tonight, she was going to go visit someone, whether he liked it or not.

_Click clack, click clack, click clack. _

The sound of heels on the wooden floors awoke Sheva. She had almost had enough of Ashley, and it was just her first day. The little brat needed to learn some manners and Sheva felt that it was going to be her, who was going to teach Ashley some manners!

After roaming around the apartment, Sheva walked into Sheva's room.

"I'm going out tonight. Don't know what time I'll be back… That's all you need to know." Came from the annoying blonde's mouth.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I WANT YOU TO BE… QUIET!" Sheva finally yelled, but when she looked around, she noticed that Ashley was gone.

Sighing in frustration, Sheva picked up her phone and dialed the only person she knew that would help her, Leon.

It rang a few times before he picked it up.

"Yes?" He answered, obviously he was still up.

"You were right, she is the most annoying, rude, spoiled little wench that I have ever met in my entire life." Sheva ranted sounding defeated. She ranted about Ashley for almost half and hour and all Leon could do was laugh. He was loving every minute of it.

"Well, where is she now?" Leon asked.

"She said she was going out. She wouldn't tell me anymore." Sheva explained.

There was a knock on Leon's door and he froze. Surely, she wouldn't catch a train and visit him at this hour… Then again, she was hopelessly in love with him. He walked over and looked through the small hole that was in the door. Yes, it was Ashley.

"Sheva.." Leon said in a barely a whisper. "Do me a favour and hurry…." He whispered the directions to her and hung up. He opened the door and raised his eyebrow. "Hello there stranger." He smiled.

"Leon." Ashley did the only thing she could, wrapped his arms around his waist.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her as he tried to resist prying her hands off of him, he noticed that the hug was getting a bit tighter and tighter.

"I had to see you. Its horrible, daddy gave me a new roommate and she's such a bitch. She has an annoying accent and when she's on the phone she speaks in some weird language, I think she might be a…" Ashley looked around before whispering the next part. "…a terrorist."

Leon bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing out loud. Boy, this girl was stupid. While Sheva did have an accent, it sounded more Australian than anything and the foreign language that Sheva spoke? Swahili.

If Ashley would've gotten to know more about Sheva then she'd realise that she was a great person.

"Ashley, I really wished you'd've called… I'm expecting someone soon." The attractive man lied… well kind of.

The young blonde woman scoffed.

"Leon, we both know you're not expecting someone." She walked over to him, her hands going for his belt. She quickly undid the buckle, then she fumbled with the button of his jeans, finally, the zipper.

Ashley saw that he was semi-hard and from the looks of it, when he was fully hard, he was huge. Smiling and looking him in his eyes, she stroked him through his black cotton boxer briefs. He was growing from all the attention and pretty soon, he was fully erect.

"Ashley…" Leon's voice was raspy.

"Yeah Leon?" Ashley voice was dripping with sex.

"We can't do this." He was barely able to get that sentence out.

Ignoring him, Ashley continued to play with Leon's dick. The front of his boxer briefs were getting wet from the amount of pre cum that was building up.

Leon S Kennedy was a sex machine.

"Ashley…" pleaded Leon's raspy voice again. "No." he placed his hand on her wrist and removed her hand from his crotch. There was a look of shock and confusion, like she had just seen a ghost.

"I don't understand…" Ashley stammered. He looked like he was enjoying it, he was letting out soft moans.

"I have a girlfriend." He lied. "That's who I'm waiting for."

Ashley's heart had felt like it had just been stabbed. Her hurt was turning into fury and her fury was growing fast. All she saw was red and before she knew, her hand had made contact with Leon's cheek.

"You're a fucking asshole! You good for nothing piece of scum!" She sneered, slapping Leon again!

Leon, now holding his cheek, was also growing angry. "What the hell is wrong with you, woman?" He didn't like pain, infact, pain made him angry. He knew better than to lash out and attack Ashley. So he did the next best thing, restrain her.

"I'll tell daddy you hit me and then they'll haul your sorry ass to prison." She promised him.

"Actually…" An accent caught the ears of Ashley. "from the looks of it, you could be in a lot of trouble for assaulting a government official… " Sheva was standing there with a smile on her face and while she recorded everything from her Iphone.

"You? You're his girlfriend? But you were… bed… sleep." Ashley babbled, she was too angry to form a coherent setence.

"Well, what can I say? " The African woman walked over to Leon. "I couldn't stop thinking about him and before I knew it, I wanted a piece of him." She gave him passionate kiss. "I missed you baby." she purred and Leon smiled. Damn Sheva was convincing.

Huffing, Ashley headed for the door "I guess its true what they say, huh Leon, once you go black- you never go back!" With that, she walked out of the loft, leaving a hysterical Sheva and Leon.


	4. Tequila Sunrise

"I'm in still in complete shock over what happened." Sheva snickered as she grabbed the tequila bottle that was sitting on Leon's coffee table. She poured another shot for herself before handing the bottle to Leon.

"To be honest, I'm in shock that I was actually able to get a fucking hard on when she was touching me. Now watch, it'll fall off by tomorrow." Leon said in a cold humour.

"Salt?" The attractive agent offered and his partner obliged.

He sprinkled the salt on his hand before handing it to Sheva.

Once the two were ready for the shot, they picked up their glasses in a unison.

"To life." Leon toasted.

The faint sound of the plastic shot glasses touching filled the apartment as they both downed the clear liquor and licked the salt then finally bit down on the lime.

"Okay, new rule." Sheva slurred as she reached for the tequila bottle again. "YOU'RE going to; take the shot, lick the salt… Off of MY neck, and then, bite down on the lime." the African beauty explained to her drinking partner while dabbing a generous amount of salt on the side of her neck.

Leon couldn't help but smile, tequila body shots were always fun and it usually always led to the bedroom.

Picking up the clear plastic shot glass, Leon downed the strong liquor and made his way over to Sheva, leaning over and gently licking the side of her neck. His tongue lapped circles over the sensitive skin before softly sucking on it. The soft sucking turned back into licking.

"Thats enough salt!" Sheva exclaimed, causing Leon to jump and break his concentration.

He looked around the table for the slice of lime but it was no where to be found.

"Where's the lime?"

Sheva's smile revealed the lost piece of citrus.

Passionately, Leon crushed his lips against Sheva's trying to retrieve the lime slice. When the lime was finally in Leon's mouth, the attractive man broke the kiss, turned his head and spat the lime out. Once that was over, he his hungry lips found their way back to Sheva's full soft lips. The couple locked lips in another searing kiss, the feeling of Sheva's hands running up and down Leon's body sent electric waves through him. The erection from earlier in the night had came back, only this time instead of it being from Ashley's cold wicked touch, it was Sheva's warm electrifying caress.

"C'mon…" Leon said in a husky voice. "…lets get you out of those clothes." He took Sheva's hand and led her straight to the bedroom (again).

Once in the bedroom, the attractive African agent found herself on the bed, straddled by her very attractive partner.

"Here…" Leon started "…let me help you with that." He said as he lifted the pink and white NYU t-shirt that Sheva was wearing, revealing her naked breasts.

"Cold in here?" He smirked as he noticed her erect dark brown nipples. Before she had a chance to remark with a snappy come-back, a moan slipped from her mouth, she felt Leon's warm and wet mouth on her left nipple.

Bastard, he knew that her nipples were the most sensitive part of her body.

While he was busy swirling his tongue on her sweet breasts, the handsome government agent managed to free himself of the denim and cotton dungeon that his throbbing erection was trapped in.

"Sheva…" Leon moaned as he pulled off black yoga pants, revealing her lace polka dot panties. He licked his lips as he watched Sheva expose her pink wetness to him as he slid off her panties.

Finally, after what seemed like a century of wanting and waiting, Sheva felt Leon's extra thick member slide into her, stretching her from inside out. She cried out from the sweet passionate pain that she felt. Ignoring her cries, Leon continued drilling into the sweet African beauty that he was now in control of. In one swift movement, he switched positions. She was now on all fours, facing the head of the bed. He, was behind her, hands on her hips, violently drilling her freshly stretched hole. Removing one hand from her hip, Leon leaned forward and violently yanked Sheva's wavy hair causing her to yelp. "You're NOT my partner, you're my WHORE." He growled as he felt his release coming soon. "Say it! Say you're Leon Kennedy's whore!"

"Leon, I'm your whore. I'm your fucking cum dump." Sheva cried out as her orgasm took control of her whole body. "Just use me all you want. " With that, a throaty growl filled the room as Leon released his hot seed inside of Sheva. "You hot little slut." he smiled as he pulled out of her and lay on his side.

After a few moments of silence, followed by sleep, Leon and Sheva were awaken by the loud angry humming of Leon's blackberry.

"Hullo?" Leon's voice was filled with sleep.

"Leon?" Came a husky voice from the other line.

"Ada?" He blue eyes snapped open as the woman he truly loved spoke.

"Yes, handsome. Got a minute? Of course you do, meet me in Central Park by the fountain. Don't keep me waiting."

The line went dead leaving Leon excited and confused. He loved Ada and was willing to make a fool out of himself for her. However, he was beginning to develop feelings for his partner, Sheva.

"Shev, wake up. I'm going out for a little while. Feel free to crash here for the night and if you leave, don't steal anything." He joked as he picked out his Nike jogging suit.

"Why would I steal? Because I'm black?" She retorted and smiled when Leon responded by flipping her off.

"Luv ya too, asshole." She laughed as she made herself comfortable in Leon's king sized bed.


	5. To Be Real!

_Author's Note: To fully understand what Leon is 'singing'- I suggest listening to "Got To Be Real" by Cheryl Lyn_

Being in Central Park at 3 AM wasn't the safest place to be. Why in the hell would Ada want to meet in such a place at that time of night? Luckily, Leon was trained in hand to hand combat, so if any 'fuckery' (as Leon would say) were to occur, he'd be able to take care of himself. His headphones were in his ear, but the music was low. From time to time, he enjoyed the soothing voice of Cee-Lo Green but when he needed to blow off some steam, it was pure metal.

Right now, he was listening to the music that he was raised on and his guilty pleasure; disco. While his parents were wealthy and part of a prominent family in Connecticut, they very much had disco fever back when it was 'in'. Ever since he could remember, they would throw such lavish parties, everyone would dress in the latest fashions and just hustle the night away.

Suddenly, the thoughts of his childhood were broken when the woman of his dream appeared. She was dressed in all black with the exception of her trademarked red scarf.

"Its been a while, hasn't it Leon?" Ada smile.

Leon nodded his head, when it came to Ada, words always seemed to get caught in the back of his throat.

"You're probably trying to figure out why I'm here. What scheme I have up my sleeve. The truth is, I don't have one. I guess you could say that I'm on… a vacation." She explained as she walked towards the fountain. She sat on the base of it and stuck her hand in. The water was warm, almost tempting for a swim.

"Ada? I don't understand. You, of ALL people, on vacation?" Leon followed her. While he was devilishly handsome, he was far from stupid. He was tired of Ada's deceitful lies. He could never trust her, let alone, believe if what she told him was the truth.

"I'm human too." She smirked.

"Ada," Leon began as the music on his ipod began to play in his ears. "I'll never know your true feelings for me but you already know mine. I know you use them against me but I'm getting tired of this. Its time to grow up. Once you do, you'll be surprised with…" a smile curled on his lips. "WHATCHA FIND OUT." He began singing with the song. "WHATCHA FEEL… WHATCHA KNOW-AH! TO BE REAL!" His voice was as high as he could possibly make it to match that with the song. Leon's real signing voice wasn't so bad, but hitting high notes wasn't his thing.

Ada chuckled at the goofiness of her admirer. Luckily, she knew the song that he was trying to sing. "You know Leon, you talked sang a lot of sense… " She got up from the ledge of the statue. "Well, when I find out what its like to be real, I'll let you know. See you around." She smiled as she walked past him., making sure to walk as seductively as possible.

"Oh, Leon?" She husky voiced woman turned back.

"Yes?"

"Stop smoking. Its so unattractive."

Leon smirked. Whether he smoked or not, it shouldn't have mattered to Ada, she would never admit her feelings for Leon.

"Welcome back" Sheva said her partner walk back into his home. She was lounging on Leon's couch, in his college sweatshirt and a pair of his boxers. Her hair was pushed back in a messy ponytail, leaving a few strands of her bangs in her face.

"Up already?" He muttered as he walked straight to his bedroom. The smell of cigarettes followed him as he walked through the apartment. The fact that Leon was a smoker, made him even more attractive to Sheva.

"Yeah, I figured I head back while Ashley is in class. Besides, I figured you wouldn't want me hanging around once you got back. I'd've left already but I had no way of locking the door." The African beauty explained.

She didn't get much a response from Leon, sometimes he could be so moody. Finally after a few minutes, Leon made his way to the living room. His white tank top clung to him like a second skin and his black cotton pajama bottoms outlined his toned legs nicely.

"Its a shame, here we are- partners that just had some hot sex and yet I know nothing about you." Sheva was the first to break silence.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Leon asked as he lit up a cigarette.

"Y'know, where did you grow up? The reason you became a cop… All that shit."

Leon took a long drag on his cigarette. He hated bringing up the past, especially HIS past. The smell of smoke filled the livingroom before he took a deep breath to answer.

"Connecticut. Had the whole white picket fence, golden retriever for a pet, and of course the stay at home soccer mom." The blue eyed man answered. "My dad was a CEO of major company and was well respected in the community. Had an older brother and an older sister."

"Had?" Sheva raised her eyebrow.

"I didn't stutter." When it came to his past, Leon was very defensive and hated talking about it. He felt bad since he snapped at Sheva for no reason. After taking another drag on his smoke, he continued. "My father died when I was 16 in a vicious attack when the company was robbed. The police never solved the case and ever since then I vowed that I would become a cop to help those who've been through such a nightmare." His ice blue eyes filled with tears but he held them in. "I took his death pretty bad. I stopped being this happy kid and became this cynical asshole. Somehow, instead of turning to drugs and alcohol, I wrote a lot. So one day, a friend and I were just messing around and we decided to record one of my entries. "

Sheva sat up at the mention of Leon's writings. "Do you remember how it goes?"

Leon nodded and took a deep breath. He hadn't ever sang this song for anyone else, not even for his mother. Finally he cleared his throat and began to sing.

_"Its __been six hours since you were taken away from me,_

_I didn't know the way and I don't have the words to speak. _

_But all I know is- my father's gone, and he's not coming home,ever again._

_There will never be another father just like you. _

_Oh daddy, we're crying._

_I see you in my dreams at night. _

_Every day I wonder, your still on my mind. I'm trying to call out to you. Daddy's gone, and he's not coming home ever again."_

Tears streamed down Sheva's cheeks. She felt the raw pain and heartbreak in Leon's voice as he sang the heart wrenching song. Not to mention, his singing voice was beautiful.

"That was beautiful." She sniffled and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Sheva… If you tell anyone what you just heard, I swear I will kill you. I will rip out your beating heart and eat it. I swear." He smirked as he outed his cigarette which caused Sheva to chuckle.

"Whatever, asshole."


	6. Times Like These

The granite sky seemed to match Leon's mood the next morning. He lay in his king size bed with his eyes open, staring at the ceiling blankly. He wasn't sure whether seeing Ada had made him feel so down or the fact that he opened up and told someone about the death of his beloved. Taking a deep breath, Leon slowly sat up and reached for his cigarettes that were on his night stand. He lit one up and took a long drag, causing a head rush.

_All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces. Bright and early for the daily races, going nowhere, going nowhere. The tears are filling up their glasses, no expression, no expression. Hide my head, I want to drown my sorrow, no tomorrow, no tomorrow. And i find it kinda' funny, i find it kinda' sad, the dreams in which i'm dying are the best i've ever had. i find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take when people run in circles, its a very very mad world. _

His empty thoughts were disrupted by the angry humming of his cell phone.

"Go for Leon."

"Kennedy! Damnit boy, i've been trying to reach you all morning. Where the hell were you?" President Graham's gruff voice came from the other side of the phone. Great, just what he needed at a time like this, his boss to chew off his ear.

"Sorry, I had a.. umm…-" Leon was cut off by the other man.

"I don't care. Listen, we just got word that a fast moving storm is approaching the city. You call Ashley and you TELL her that she will be staying until the storm passes. Got it?"

"Come again?" Leon's eyes went wide.

"As her guardian, you will make sure that my daughter will be safe during the storm. So help me, if she so much gets a scratch on her, I swear I will do more damage to you than what those monsters did in Spain AND China." President Graham made it clear.

Leon watched as the rain poured down into the brightly lit city. The wind was picking up and from the looks of things, it was going to get pretty nasty outside. He wasn't sure how he was going to get through the next forty eight hours with just Ashley. She was already wearing out her welcome by becoming overly attached.

"Leon, tonight could be magical. Who knows, we may end up having something…" Came Ashley high pitched voice as she emerged from his bedroom. The handsome agent scanned the young woman and his eyes stopped as he realized that she was wearing his college sweatshirt. What was with these women and that sweatshirt? It took a minute for him to register what exactly Ashley was saying when it did, he couldn't help but be, well, Leon.

"Yeah, yeah- yeah, say, could I get that sweatshirt back from you?" His voice was casual and uncaring.

Simply ignoring his request, Ashley turned her attention to the window. "Wow, it looks like its getting pretty ugly out there. Maybe, I could just wear it and give it back to you next time… Or tonight" She hinted as she rubbed the soft cotton sweater.

"….yeah, its just kinda' my favourite from college." Leon replied.

"I just wanna wear it for a while. It smells just like you."

Leon let out a sigh and a groan. It was going to take all his might to refrain from lashing out on her. He sat back on his window sill and continued watching the rain fall from the sky, like tear drops from a broken heart.

The relaxing sound of the rain hitting the window pane, had caused Leon to fall asleep. When he awoke, he noticed that his apartment was too quiet- especially if Ashley was there. He wasn't sure how long he had been out but something told him, it was enough time for Ashley to get the hint, that he DID NOT want her there. Seeing that the coast was clear, Leon made his way over to his couch and reached for the remote. The television flashed on and he settled on watching the news, seeing how bad the storm would become.

He had a bad feeling that this storm was going to do some major damage, if it was, he wanted to make sure that Sheva was safe with him and not in some shitty dorm that risked losing power as well as flooding. Reaching for his phone, he called Sheva. He became worried as it soon went straight to voicemail, sighing he left a message for her.

"Sheva, its me. This storm is suppose to get pretty nasty. For safety reasons, I think it'd be best if you stayed here with me, just incase something bad happens. Call me back, please." He hung up the phone and jumped when he heard the high pitched voice behind him.

"I'll stay here with you- all night." The last part, Ashley whispered into the attractive agent's ear.

"You're STILL here?" He turned his head and raised his eyebrow. Of course, she was still here… Where else would she go? Leon rested his elbow on the arm of the couch, his hand propping up his head. He was bored, annoyed, and most importantly- out of smokes. As he ignored Ashley, his mind began to think of Ada.

She was everything that Leon would want in a woman. Highly educated (being fluent in 6 different languages), extremely cultured, incredibly smart- even for her own good. Not to mention Ada was very beautiful, witty, an amazing cook, and extremely sexy. She always came off as elegant and sexy instead of cheap and trashy.

Ada was the one he had envisioned being his bride. He had never fallen for anyone like he did with Ada. He ruined countless relationships just for one night with her.

However,

He wasn't quite sure where he stood with Sheva. Sure, they had been together just two times but their connection was more than physical. He had opened up to the African beauty when no one else could get him to talk about his past… Not even his beloved Ada. There was something about the young woman that he really did like, and maybe, that something that she had was starting to make him fall in love.

The former policeman hadn't noticed that Ashley had plopped on the couch next to him. She was curled up against him with her head on his shoulder, holding on his waist.

"I feel so close to you, Leon. C'mon, let's go look at your baby pictures." The blonde NYU student suggested.

When the Connecticut native broke free from Ashley's embrace, he began to rub his temples. There was only so much more of this he could take. Refusing to look at his temporary room mate, Leon focused his eyes on the TV.

"Great…" He began, his voice full of sarcasm and lack of interest. "… you go get them. They're outside."

"Where?" Ashley's eyes lit up.

Leon sighed and began to rub his temples once again. "Outside… Anywhere…. Just go find them… It's a game." while his voice was flat and oozing with annoyance.

The young blonde woman giggled at Leon's "joke". Well, at least she thought it was a joke. Leon stayed quiet though, he figured it'd be best to block out Ashley's stay. He shuffled around the apartment looking for a good book to read.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ashley asked sweetly. She was determined to initiate conversation.

Never looking up from his book, Leon responded. "I don't have any change."

Again, the blonde student giggled.

"Saucy!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Shut up."

"Do not pass go!" She tapped his nose.

"What?" He looked up at her.

"Chicken butt."

"…I hate you." He muttered under his breath. Letting out a sigh, Leon eyes went back to the book.

"I got your nose!" Ashley said gleefully, her thumb between her index and middle fingers whilst in a fist.

Leon groaned and placed the book on his head.


End file.
